


The Second Kiss

by Felix_Nicolea



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Camping, F/F, Jane - Freeform, Kissing, Sarcasm, daria - Freeform, friends - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Nicolea/pseuds/Felix_Nicolea
Summary: A Short bit in which Daria and Jane finally get around to talking about their first kiss.





	The Second Kiss

"Jane."  
There was relative silence for several seconds.  
"Oh, that's me," Jane finally replied sarcastically, "I thought if I just waited, you might keep talking."  
Literal crickets chirped outside the tent.  
"Which was probably silly of me?" Jane added.  
"Yeah." Daria agreed. "Very probably. Maybe even definitely."  
"Alright Morgendorfer," Jane set aside the little sketch pad she had been doodling on, "Did you wanna talk, or -"  
"Yes. I-" Daria interrupted, only to be interrupted in turn.  
"I thought you were maybe having some kind of sexual fantasy about me, and you weren't really talking to me - just saying my name. Although, come to think of it, you didn't sound aroused."  
"Jane."  
"No, that's not it either. I know the lifeless monotone is kind of your thing, and I support that, but you're gonna have to work on that if you wanna charm me out of these pants."  
"You're wearing shorts." Daria pointed out.  
"Actually-" Jane smirked, wiggling suggestively in her sleeping bag.  
"Not the point," Daria interjected sharply, "Well, not exactly. After what happened last weekend, I thought this was supposed to be a chance for us to talk."  
Jane opened her mouth to speak.  
"And don't say 'we are talking.'" Daria warned.  
Jane closed her mouth. She thought a moment.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested camping, but I thought if we were in one of our bedrooms, we'd find excuses not to talk." Jane said.  
"We're in a tent in your backyard. A few minutes ago we could hear Trent practicing. I don't think this qualifies as camping."  
Jane grunted acknowledgment.  
"Given our past experiences camping, this is as close as I plan to get." she stated firmly.  
"And we haven't been talking at all." Daria reminded her.  
Jane made a thoughtful noise. She glanced around the shadowed interior of the tent. Shifting a little battery powered lantern out of the way, she wiggled over alongside Daria and propped herself up on one elbow.  
"We could always make out again and see what happens."  
Jane managed to say it casually, as if it were just another teasing joke, but Daria knew that was only so that she could play it off in the likely event that the offer was declined. After a moments pause, Jane cleared her throat.  
"Uh, yeah, well... we probably should talk. We've been friends for a long time. I uh, I can't really imagine not having you around."  
"Jane, I-"  
"Just let me finish, okay?" Jane asked quietly.  
She was conspicuously looking everywhere except at Daria. Daria waited.  
"I don't know when I started feeling different. If you don't feel the same... Can't really say I'm sorry I kissed you the other day, but I'm sorry if it freaked you out. And for the record, I've got something in my eye, so don't get the wrong idea."  
Daria blinked in surprise. She had gathered that her old friend had developed some serious feelings for her, but Jane Lane shedding tears was a real rarity.  
"Can I say something?" Daria asked evenly.  
"Sure, kiddo." Jane tried to keep her voice steady and mostly succeeded.  
"Hold these for me."  
"Huh?" Jane looked up as Daria pressed her glasses into Jane's free hand.  
And then she was kissing Jane, sliding her hands up along her neck to cup her face. Her initial surprise passing quickly, Jane returned the kiss. With a soft moan she sank onto her back, pulling Daria with her.


End file.
